


Dragon AU

by The_RENAGADE



Series: AU stuff (AHiT) [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I loaf dergs, IceWings, NightWings, SandWings, Silkwings, WoF dragons, don't look at meh shame, dragons!, etc - Freeform, what?, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: jdsqgk fuazgf kagkuasdcvdsjhere, dragons.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the caras.
> 
> Sunset - Hat Kid  
> Cattail - Cooking Cat  
> Scorpion - Conductor  
> Penguin - Grooves  
> Snatcher is the same, but it's a nickname. His full name will be revealed later.

 The black-as-night dragon moved swiftly through the woods, occasionally taking to the air, and gliding a short distance, before landing. He then stopped, panting, and looked around. 

He grinned, his fangs flashing in the green-tinted sunlight, and crept forward, staying as silent as he could, his golden eyes focused on his target. He pounced on the shrub, prompting a shriek, causing his grin to grow wider. "Found ya, kiddo."

A purple and gold SilkWing dragonet crawled out from the bush, and looked up at the NightWing standing over her. "Snatcher, you cheated! You weren't supposed to scare me!" she yelled at him, and he chuckled evilly. 

Snatcher leaned down to her level, still grinning, and she grinned back. "My turn to find you?" she asked, placing her talons on his snout. He took her small talons in his, and picked her up.

"Nah," he said, looking up at the sky. “Cattail wants us back before noon, and it looks like it's gonna rain." The SilkWing dragonet looked disappointed and Snatcher poked her snout. "Lighten up, kiddo. Once the rain stops, you can go play in the mud with Bow or something," he said, spreading his wings, his star-like scales glittering.

"And you? Are you gonna join us?" she asked once they were in the air. He snorted, and beat his wings to fly higher. "No way, kiddo! I already have enough trouble with whatever disaster you call art. I don't need mud to be all over _me._ "

The duo continued like this, until they reached the caves that they all shared. Snatcher landed, and Sunset squirmed out of his talons as soon as he touched down. A MudWing walked out, and Sunset ran to her. "Hi, Cattail!" she chirped, and Cattail touched snouts with her. 

"Hello there~!" Cattail said, and inspected Hat Kid. "You need to get washed up before you eat-" she started, only to be interrupted by Sunset who started complaining. "But I don't wanna! Why do I need to get cleaned up?" she said, her ears drooping.

Cookie sighed, and ushered her in with one wing, then turned to look over her shoulder at Snatcher. "Are you gonna join us for lunch?" she asked the NightWing, who shook his head. "First of all, I don't wanna eat with the likes of Penguin or Scorpion, and two, I have to make sure that no one is trying to find us. Especially the kiddo," he said. "Isn't Moonjumper on patrol?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. 

"Nyeeeess? He's...well...you know how he is, Cattail. He can't keep track of his own  _tail_ , let alone actually be good at patrol duty." Snatcher absentmindedly ran his claws across his throat. "And you  _know_ that if he can't patrol well, then we're in danger."

He turned, and spread his wings. "If anything happens, and Moonjumper doesn't return, take the kid, take everyone, and run."

Cattail looked at him as he flew away, becoming a black smudge in a darkening sky, and she sighed. "Hopefully, it won't come to that, Snatcher."

****

Snatcher landed on the stone pillar where a blue and red SilkWing stood, staring out at the mountains. The SilkWing turned to look at him, then back out at the mountains. "Moonjumper. Time to head back," Snatcher said, walking toward him. 

Moonjumper said nothing and Snatcher growled. "Quit ignoring me. You need to head back." Moonjumper stood, and turned to face Snatcher. "I need to stay," he said, shifting his wings. "You're being difficult, Moony. You  _know_ you can't patrol well," he snarled, his hackles raising. 

Moonjumper gave him an equally challenging look. "That's why I need to stay, Snatcher! Like you said, I cannot patrol well!"

Snatcher grabbed Moonjumper's wrist, the rain falling around them. "How would the kid feel if you got killed out here?! We've been letting you stay here for longer periods of time, but it's time to head back! They're waiting for you!" He said, nearly throwing Moonjumper into the air.

"..Fine. I'll go," he said, defeated, and Snatcher let go. "Now get," he hissed, and Moonjumper flew off, illuminated briefly by the lightning, and he turned to face the forest. 

He shook himself off, and got as dry as he could, which honestly, was pointless, and he sighed. Patrol duty was boring, but necessary. After all, there were many dragons who would love to get their talons on Sunset..

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the blue and red figure streaking his way towards him until he grabbed Snatcher's upper arm, and dragged him into the sky in a panic. 

"Moonjumper, Moonjumper, calm down," Snatcher said, stabilizing himself, and placing his talons on either side of his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

He buried his face into Snatcher's chest, and whimpered softly. "They're gone. She's gone," he whispered, barely audible over the sound of the wind. Snatcher felt his scales go cold. "W-what? Moon, you gotta be kiddin', right? Sh-she can't be gone," Snatcher said, a disbelieving grin on his face. She couldn't be gone. Who got past them?  _WHERE DID SHE GO?_

Moonjumper looked at Snatcher, his expression a mixture of sorrow and pity. "Brother...I'm so sorry.."

Snatcher had never been this angry and heartbroken before. It was heart-wrenching to see him like that, so emotional, and roaring his fury and pain to the sky till his throat gave out.

_Whoever took her, whoever harms her.._

_WILL DIE._  

 


	2. Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset must find a way to rescue her friends from the SeaWings who captured them, and along the way, she meets a strange SkyWing dragonet. Can she really be trusted?

Sunset woke up with a start, nearly falling into a small pond, but she righted herself so that only her tail splashed into it.

She was in a small room, lined with sand, and there was the pond that she nearly fell into, a ledge with a faded canvas blanket, windows that were too small for her to climb out of, and a door. She could smell something salty through the window, so she peered out.

Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the great blue expanse of water in front of her. This was not like the lake that Snatcher took her to for her 2nd hatching day, this was so much bigger, and much wilder. 

"The ocean," she breathed, and she jumped as a shadow flew past. From what she saw, the dragon had dark blue scales and a few scars on their arms. She'd only seen one dragon that looked like that, but she had blue-green scales and no scars, and was much, much smaller.

_My friends! I need to find them!_

She whirled around and looked around in a panic, before smacking herself in the face with her tail. "There's a door, dummy," she growled, and walked up to it, hoping it wasn't locked. She tried the handle, but nothing happened. It was locked.

Sunset sat down with a huff, her tail swishing through the sand. She tapped her back talons with her tail, then stood up and started pacing around the room. She did that for several hours, until a click was heard from the door, and it swung open.

The dragonet standing there was a burnt red color, with gold markings on her snout that looked like a mustache. She wore a red hood with a gold medallion, and, this was the weirdest part to Sunset, her wings were absolutely massive. "Hey, buddy," the dragonet said.

"Wanna get out of here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time, I know. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


End file.
